


The big reveal

by Spethzen



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Phicc, Phicfight, danny phantom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spethzen/pseuds/Spethzen
Summary: Someone has revealed that Phantom is half-human and now Casper High is requiring all students to take a blood test. Sam's plan to organize a strike has failed and with no substantial medical excuses, Danny has no way out of the test. When his parents draw his blood in front of most of the student body, it becomes clear that he's Phantom and no one knows exactly how to go about the revelation. – Prompt written by Wastefulreverie
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Sam Manson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 169
Collections: Phic Phight!





	The big reveal

“I can´t believe you chickened out of telling them again. I mean come on Danny it´s been four years since the accident you can´t keep your parents in the dark forever.” Sam scolded. Danny had planned last night thoroughly just as so many night before trying to set the perfect setting for him to tell his parents about his ghost half. Of course it had failed miserably just like all times before.   
“Hey, cut him a break will ya? It is not your parents who threaten to tear you apart molecule by molecule on a daily basis.” Tucker said in Danny´s defense.  
“But they only does that because they don’t know that Phantom is their son, if they knew they would stop hunting him and beg for forgiveness.” Sam protested.   
“You don’t know that Sam, nobody knows that for sure. You didn’t see my parents yesterday when I tried to tell them. I had barely hinted about that I was going to mention something with ghosts and Phantom before they started shouting and looking like they wanted to rip every single ghost into dust.” Danny groaned. That made Sam quiet down but not for very long.   
“You still need to tell them about it and that soon. Their inventions are just getting more and more dangerous. They have injured you four times already this week, the second time so badly I thought I was about to lose you before you came back around. If you don’t tell them they will kill you for real and it might just be in a matter of weeks.” Danny frowned at the memory of the acidic hole his parents had shot thorough his thigh. It had been ectoplasm fused with blood everywhere and had he lost consciousness and turned human he definitely would have died permanently. 

The trio was just about to enter their classroom for next period when the crackling sound of the speakers turning on sounded thorough the entire school.   
“Listen up all residents of Casper high we have an important announcement to make. Due to a new scientific discovery regarding ghosts Mr. and Mrs. Fenton are to take blood samples of everyone on the school property the day after tomorrow. All students are required to be in the cafeteria or standing in line outside at 11am sharp Thursday this week. Any student who do not come to the cafeteria at the set time will be taken in by the authorities until the blood sample is taken.” The speakers crackled one more time and then everything went quiet. Everything except for a small yelp from Tucker when he had to catch his suddenly unconscious best friend. 

Danny woke up about three hours later, tucked securely into his bed he stared up at his star filled ceiling. When he first woke up, he had been confused as to why he was in bed. But the calm and peaceful confusion didn’t last for very long. The new ghost discovery that for some reason needed human blood samples. The only explanation he could find was that they had started to figure him out. His parents must know, or at the very least expect that Phantom was partly human or that he could take on a human appearance. This was not good, not good at all. If they drew his blood he would be screwed, his biggest secret would be out within seconds of his blood leaving his body. What if he could somehow fake his test? Perhaps he could take some blood from Sam or Tucker, put it in a thin plastic bag and phase it into his arm where the needle would prick him? No, he decided, that would probably be visible thorough the skin and then there was the risk that they would test the blood so thoroughly they would realize two of the blood samples had come from the same person. Danny was interrupted in his thoughts by a careful knock on his door, a moment later the door opened a little and his mother peeked in with a worried expression. When she found him awake a lot of the worry seemed to melt away from her face and a small, caring mile brushed over her lips. She entered the room with quiet gracious steps and sat down in a chair by his bed.  
“How are you feeling honey? You lost consciousness in school again, that seems to have been happening pretty frequently these past few years. Do you want us to bring you to a doctor to…”  
“NO, ehm, no mom that’s not necessary I´m fine, I just forgot to eat breakfast this morning.” He broke her off. She did not seem convinced.   
“Are you sure? You seem to have had all kinds of weird symptoms lately, you may feel just fine, but it could be something really serious going on under the surface. You eat as much as Jack does and still you walk around looking like you haven’t eaten in a month.” She looked at his face with a worried expression her violet eyes showing nothing but motherly caring love. Perhaps this was his chance to tell her?   
“Mom I promise you; I am fine. I just… I would like to tell you that…” He didn´t get to finish his sentence because his dad barged into the room without a warning.   
“Maddie good news! I have gone through the contents of phantoms weird ectoplasm once more and the human contents in it indicates that he can not be older than nineteen at the most. So we will only need to test all the students in amity park and all of last year’s graduates. Soon we will have him Mads and once we do, he won´t be able to get away!” His dad chuckled enthusiastically.  
“Y-you mean that you think Phantom is a h-human s-student?” Danny managed to stutter. His dad looked more serious at once.  
“Well yes and no. A few days ago we succeeded to shoot Phantom in the leg, it didn’t seem to damage him as much as we had hoped because he just continued flying at high speed. But it did make him bleed and to our great surprise it wasn’t pure green as expected of a ghost. His blood seem to have quite the amount of human blood as well. First, we thought he had just eaten someone, but the tests pointed toward that he seem to be part ghost part human. I can´t wait to finally get my hands on him so we can run some tests and experiments.” Jack rubbed his huge gloved hands together as if he was warming them up for the experiments.  
“You can´t! You can´t do that!” Danny exclaimed a little too loud. Almost jumping out of his bed in the process. His parents gave him a weird look.  
“Why wouldn’t we?” His mother asked.  
“You said it yourself Phantom is a student not even older than a teen. He could be anyone, someone I know. What if he is one of my friends at school? If he is part human it must mean that he has parents, a family, people who care about him. I have seen your so-called experiments they could kill the human part of him. You could kill someone´s child or friend.” They seemed a bit taken aback by Danny´s outburst, it seemed they had not thought that part thorough.   
“Danny honey, it´s probably just an overshadowing gone wrong, in that case we will just find a way to take the ghost out and return the child unharmed to their family.” His dad said, obviously only to try and calm him down. Danny got out of bed and glared at his parents.   
“And what if it isn’t?” He said before he exited his room and about a minute later his house as well. 

Danny was planning to go over to brood at Sam´s house but had gotten interrupted by another ghost attack on his way there. When he finally arrived at Sam´s house the sun was setting behind the rooftops. He was bleeding from several shallow slashes, so he decided not to knock on her front door and simply phase straight into her bedroom instead. As a common decency he decided to enter her room with his face to a wall before becoming visible so she wouldn’t feel like he disrupted her privacy.  
“Oh hi Danny, please don’t tell me you are injured again.” Sam pleaded. Since it didn’t seem like ha had interrupted her in something privet, he turned around to face her. She sat on the bed with the computer in her lap.  
“Nah, just a few shallow cuts. I doubt they will even need stitches.” He said with a smile and flopped down on the foot of her bed with a light groan.   
“How are you feeling? I assume you fainted earlier today because you are worried about what your parents are going to say when they draw your blood.” Sam put her computer aside and moved closer so she could play with his semi-long hair.  
“Ugh, please don’t remind me about that, I would rather fight ten more ghosts in the next hour than be reminded of that. I´m not worried about what they are going to say as much as what they are going to do.” He groaned.  
“But they are your parents, they love you I know they do. But if you are so worried can´t you just come up with an excuse and ask them to let you out of taking the test? I mean Amity park still has pretty many people to test, it should take a couple of weeks at least before they would demand it of you.” She said encouraging. His head was now resting in her lap and she let her nails run gently over the skin in his neck the way she knew he liked it. He sighed.  
“I wish it had been that easy. But of course my parents being the scientists they are they have already narrowed the search down to only teenagers. I didn´t even know that it was scientifically possible to determine age from blood. It will take a few days at most to test all teenaged students in this town.” Danny shut his eyes and tried to concentrate on the neck massage, but Sam wasn’t done talking yet.  
“Well they were going to find out sooner or later, either when you had worked up the courage to finally tell them or worse when they finished their four-year mission to kill Phantom and then noticed you never came home.” Her nails were suddenly pressed deep into his neck, he suspected it was an unintentional reaction, but he still did his best not to move just in case. Just a couple of seconds passed before she realized what she was doing and relaxed her fingers.   
“I´m sorry Danny, I just can´t stand the thought of losing you, I don’t know what I would do with myself and you have already had way too many close calls lately.” Her voice was stiff, and he could almost feel the tears she held back behind her eyelids. He sat up and opened his eyes so he could look into hers.   
“Then you won´t lose me. I won´t allow it.” He said with a serious voice and cradled her hand in both of his. He seemed to be getting his dads hands because they were getting so big her hand almost disappeared entirely when he held it.   
“You know you can´t promise that Danny. I should hit you just for suggesting you could promise something like that. I was planning to organize a big protest against your parents plans. But it seems they have somehow gotten the new mayor behind them on this. With them having her permission there is literally nothing I can do. They would just stop the protest before it even got started.” Sam looked defeated and mad at the same time. He felt the urge to comfort her, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to so all he did was to lay back down and nestle his head comfortably in her lap.   
“Is it okay if I stay here tonight? I can hide under the bed and sneak out in the morning after changing to a new set of clothes, so your parents don’t ask any questions about how I got here.” He begged. She had taken up her caressing of his hair and neck.  
“Of course you can sleep over, but there is no need for you to sneak around, my parents are having a bowling tournament in the basement, you could have walked in thorough the door without them noticing.” She explained. He smiled happily. Not having to sneak out for once sounded really nice. 

The moment was here, he was standing with all of his classmates in the line to what would probably become his execution. They did have their ecto-guns and several other ghost weapons with them. The line moved way too fast according to Danny. Every minute he got a little closer to the table and the needles. He already felt nauseous and Tucker had mentioned that Danny´s face had taken on a greenish color. His best friends more or less had to push him every step the queue moved forward. Their class had been the last one in school to be tested and the trio was the last people in the line.   
“Guys please let me go, there´s no way I can do this. All three of us know not only my parents but the whole school will know as soon as my blood becomes visible in the test tube.” He begged with a low voice, but they didn’t bend an inch. More than half of his class were now done and stood waiting with the other students to see the results of the last couple of blood tests. He wondered what his parents would think when they realized who he was, what he was. He felt as if he was going to throw up or faint again or both. His friends were whispering words of encouragement to him, but he could barely hear anything at all for the sound of his pulse screaming in his ears. He started feeling dizzy and realized he had stopped breathing. That was something he could not get away with as long as he stayed in his human form. His name was called up to the testing station and instantly he froze on the spot. He knew he was supposed to move, he was aware he had to walk up there but his body refused to listen to his command. At last Sam took his hands and pulled him forward while Tucker pushed from behind. Danny may have looked too thin and weak (mostly because he purposely wore clothes a few sizes too big to gain that look) but underneath the clothes he was very fit, and all the ghost fighting had made him inhumanely strong. With combined efforts from his friend they slowly moved towards the station where they pushed him down into the seat.  
“I didn’t know you were afraid of needles Danno.” His dad said jokingly.  
“Well I don’t like it when people wave around with sharp things close to my body.” He answered truthfully with a stiff voice.   
“It won´t hurt much Sweetie. It will just be a sting and it will be over before you know it.” His mom said as his dad closed in with the needle towards his arm. Over he thought soon it will all be over. He barely even felt the needle piercing his skin; he was used to so much worse. His dad gave out a surprised sound when he took a closer look at his son’s blood.   
“Oh my, this must be the worst case of ecto contamination so far. No wonder you have showed all those symptoms lately.” His dad exclaimed. Danny opened his eyes in surprise. The blood in the container looked a bit redder than he had expected it to be, almost normal at first sight but when he looked closer, he could see the big swirls of green floating around with his blood.  
“Let me take a look at that”-his mother said- “Jack this amount of ecto contamination is too high. Any human with this amount of ectoplasm in their blood would die within hours.” She said as her skin quickly started to lose all color.  
“Do you realize what this means Mads?” His dad said in a dead serious tone.  
“We have been threatening, shooting at and tried to kill our own son for four years’ time.” His mom said with a horrified expression, her voice barely more than a whisper. But it was still high enough for some of the students to hear her words and a whisper spread through the crowd like a grass fire. Slowly at first but then with increased intensity until the whole school had said or heard the words “Danny Fenton is Phantom.” The teachers took this as a sign to empty the cafeteria and started to choo the students thorough the doors and told them to go home early. 

“Come with us home sweetie, we will have to perform some tests and talk this all thorough.” The moment the word tests left Maddie´s lips she could see her son starting to panic and she realized what kind of tests he was thinking of. She went down on her knees in front of where he sat so she would come closer to his eyelevel.   
“Oh sweetie I´m so sorry please don’t be afraid. We didn’t know it was you, all we ever wanted to do was to keep you safe. I can´t ask of you to forgive us yet because we don’t deserve it. But do you think you can trust us enough to come home with us so we can at least discuss all of this in privet?” She said in her most loving motherly tone.   
“I want Sam and Tucker to come with me.” He answered and before she could blink, they stood like lifeguards one on each side of him. She felt a sting of guilt and sorrow that her son trusted them this little, but she nodded in agreement. The drive home in the Fenton vehicle was all but a relaxing experience, the air was so tense you could cut it with a knife and all attempts to keep a conversation was useless. When they finally entered the Fenton household Maddie and Jack walked straight towards the lab but got stopped by a nervous sound of protest from behind them.   
When they turned around their son was shaking so hard, they almost thought his teeth would jump out of his mouth.   
“Eh what about we start at a more neutral ground like the kitchen?” Tucker suggested while holding Danny´s weight to keep him from collapsing to the floor.   
“Yes of course. That’s probably a good idea.” Jack agreed and hurried along to sit down by the kitchen table instead. Once they all were seated no one knew where to start. 

“So, how long have the two of you known about Danny´s… Eh, condition?” Maddy finally asked, breaking the silence.   
“We witnessed the accident happen.” Tucker answered.  
“This accident, the one that made him like this. What happened more exactly?” Jack quickly asked leaning forward over the table.  
“Remember the portal accident four years ago? The one that made the portal start working and caused the whole town to have a power shortage for several hours?” Danny asked with a low voice now looking straight at his parents with eyes looking tired and way too grown up for an eighteen-year-old boy. “I was the cause of that. We were curious about this portal you were building so I put on a hazmat suit and went to look inside. I accidentally turned it on while I was still inside.” He didn’t say anything more after that, waiting for his parents to work the details out by themselves. They exchanged a glance with each other. Their own invention had killed their son, had made him something less than human, or perhaps rather made him more than human.   
“We did this. Our invention is what turned you into this.” Maddie couldn’t believe it. They would need to make it right one way or another.   
“We should really investigate this, there must be a way to undo the damage we´ve done to you.” Jack said out loud making Danny freeze back into statue mode the way Maddie remembered seeing him do several times when they had discussed their inventions over dinned. When they discussed how they planned to tear him into billions of pieces. Sam suddenly slammed her fist into the table and stood up.  
“Oh no! You would only DARE to try and perform any of your sick experiments on Danny! You should be ashamed of even THINKING of touching him with sharp tools again.” She shouted furiously making everyone else by the table jump in surprise.   
“Sam please calm down. I think he just fell into his regular pattern of speaking.” Tucker said with a calm voice and put a hand on her shoulder to make her sit back down.   
“Wh-what did she mean with doing it again?” Maddie asked with a concerned expression. What she remembered they had ever only scratched phantom in their tries to capture him.  
“Well technically you have caught me a few times and started your experiments but I´ve escaped one way or another and then I´ve had a ghost I know erase your memories of it while I, or in one case Sam and Tucker, have gotten rid of the evidence. I also get injured a lot when I fight ghosts, but the last year or so I’ve been injured just as often by you two hunting me before, during or after I fight a ghost. Don’t you wonder why I always wear a shirt whenever we go to a waterpark or to the beach?” He said in a dark voice. Without being asked he stood up and took a few steps away from the table. 

“Danny you don’t need to show them if you don’t want to.” Sam reminded him, she was the only one who had seen all of his scars and injuries at once. He gave her a tender smile to show her he was okay with this. Then he phased all of his clothes (except for his underwear) off. His parents stared in chock at the skin on their son´s chest and legs. He didn’t only have a lot of ugly scars but several sewn wounds and there were almost more green bruises than regular colored skin. The nastiest looking wound of them all was on his leg.  
“We did that a few days ago. Didn’t we?” Maddie said with a fragile voice. It looked as if their shot had been close to cutting the leg straight off.   
“That’s correct, that’s the one you got the sample from. You also made this one and that one over there the days before and after that.” He said as he pointed out almost healed injuries.   
“This explains a lot, like your limping and you acting nervous around us. But perhaps we should still take a few samples like hair, skin and do a scan. We don’t know what the ghost part does to the human part of your body. You are so pale, you’ve fainted a lot lately, you are tired all the time and even though you have more flesh on your bones than we thought you would have you are still too thin for your age and length.” Jack said as Danny got dressed again.   
“No you should not. I won´t let you come close to me with any sharp things. I already know everything I have to. I am willing to take the time to explain my findings to you but don’t even think of any more ghost experiments not even the regular ones without my spoken permission.” He growled as he sat back down by the table.   
“But how would you know how it affects your body without a scientifically performed study? Your existence is unique. Nothing like this has ever happened before.” His mom protested.   
“The reason I´m so tired all the time is because I don’t get enough sleep, I fight ghosts during the days and most of the nights. I´m so thin because my ghost half and the excessive training burn too much calories. I´m pale and fainting because my blood sugar regularly gets too low. The only way for me to keep my blood sugar up enough is by feeding my ghost half with ectoplasm so my human cells can take the energy the human food provide. But with you guys spending all your time in the lab lately has made it close to impossible for me to sneak down and fetch the ectoplasm behind your backs, let alone eat it without you noticing there is an empty tube. When I finally get some ectoplasm you make sure I get injured so my body puts all of it into making sure I don’t die again but more permanently.” He said crankily. He was getting really hungry and this meeting didn’t seem to be going anywhere fast enough.   
“You eat ectoplasm. Does that mean ghosts are cannibalistic?” Maddie asked as she tried and failed to repress a disgusted frown.  
“Well I could technically inject it straight into my blood stream while in ghost form but that is just generally uncomfortable. When it comes to cannibalism it´s a bit more complicated than that. The entire ghost zone is made out of different kinds of ectoplasm it´s the general base of the molecular structure. I could eat another less sentient ghost if I had to and I have had a blob ghost or two when desperate. But most of the time I just contaminate regular food with help from the Fenton fisher or steal some of the samples you catch while hunting other ghosts than me.” He explained absently as he tried to remember if there were any ecto contaminated leftovers in the fridge. When his parents didn’t come up with even more questions, he looked up to find them staring at him with mouths halfway open.  
“What?” He asked anxiously.   
“Nothing it´s just that you speak like a scientist and the way you talk about ghosts and the zone; you describe it as if it´s so much more similar to our world than we thought it to be. How do you know this much about yourself and the ghost zone?” His mom sounded impressed and her eyes twinkled the same way his did when he talked about space. He realized he had just led his parents into the really long questions. He cursed at himself, to explain the whole ordeal with using their lab equipment and explaining Vlad and his discoveries and Danny´s two living clones created by Vlad would take up most of the evening. He really needed to eat right this instant or he would pass out soon from low blood sugar levels. He was going to say something but someone else spoke up before him.   
“Mrs. Fenton, I know you are curious and all that but it´s been hours since any of us ate, you kind of pulled us away from school before we had the time to eat lunch. If you expect any of us to be able to answer any more of your questions you will have to feed us first.” Tucker said in his politest tone possible.   
“Yes, and since you’ve spent the last three days in the lab and talking about finally catching Phantom Danny hasn’t been able to get a hold of any ectoplasm at all. You call yourself scientists, but you can´t see that your own son is starving to the verge of passing out.” Sam said not giving a fuck about being polite. 

Both his parents jumped to their feet immediately. Hadn´t Danny known any better he would have thought his parents were slightly scared of his girlfriend because within twenty minutes there were three over filled plates on the table in front of them and Sam had fetched a big cup of ectoplasm from the basement. The three ate in silence as his parents watched. When Sam and Tucker had stuffed themselves as much as they could they pushed their half-finished plates to Danny who finished it all and drank the cup of ectoplasm as dessert. For his best friends this was just a normal dinner, his parents on the other hand found themselves in chock. They had thought Danny ate a lot before they knew his secret. Now that he had nothing to hide, he had eaten almost three times more than he usually did at the dinner table. If this was the amount of food, he normally needed to consume to still his hunger, there was no wonder why he always was so thin.   
“Is that enough for you or do you wish for something more?” Jack asked watching his son carefully as if he expected him to explode from all he had eaten in one sitting.   
“Well I think I can manage. Though I guess I wouldn’t complain if I could get a refill on the ectoplasm. Danny answered hesitantly as if he was still getting used to talking about this to his parents.   
“Of course Danno, any specific kind of ectoplasm?” Jack asked curiously.  
“Well if you have any of that black ectoplasm left I´d like that. That one taste almost just like chocolate. Otherwise I could take some of that orange mixed with green.” He answered now more at ease. 

Jack was perplexed as he went down into the basement to try and find what his son the half ghost had asked for. He had never ever considered what ectoplasm could taste like. If a normal human had tried to eat it the way Danny just had they would have gotten severe stomach pains and died. He grabbed the last black ectoplasm sample they had and started to make his way back to the kitchen when he faced their big wall of equipment. Their ghost hunting equipment. Every single one of them designed to capture and or kill ghosts. Most were created with a specific ghost in mind. His son. He put the goblet with the black ectoplasm down on the table beside him.

They all heard the loud crash coming from the basement, it was followed by several smaller crashes and one or two minor explosions that sent everybody at the table up and running towards the sounds. Danny, expecting it to be a ghost attacking his dad transformed and flew ahead of the others. He was the first one to see the mess that had once been the well-functioning lab. Almost all ghost hunting equipment had been smashed into pieces beyond repair. All but the handful of equipment his dad knew Phantom had used at some point or another. In the middle of the mess his dad stood, tears streaming down his cheeks with a single bottle of black ectoplasm grabbed in his big, gloved hand.   
“I´m so sorry Danny-boy I´m so sorry for everything we´ve put you thorough.”


End file.
